A Haunted Apartment
by TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: Dean is too scared to sleep in his own apartment after finding out it is haunted. So he knocks on the door of the surprisingly hot neighbor Castiel.


"Are these all of the boxes?" Sam asked, looking around at the apartment. It wasn't very big with a small living room, an even smaller kitchen and a bedroom with a bathroom. It was just big enough for one person to live in. Sam figured this was enough for Dean even if it wasn't much. Dean was happy he moved out and away from his father. Not, that is father was that bad, he was just drowning in his own grief and neither one of the brothers could make him help surface. Sam was already living with Bobby and Ellen, who were both friends of the family. They already had a little girl, named Jo, but they were happy to take Sam in. Sam was now 16 and in his junior year of high school.

Dean was a first year at college and his lessons started tomorrow. This means that Dean has to have his apartment done in only a few hours. This was going to be a long night.

"Yeah, that's all. Thanks Sammy, for helping me out here." Dean said, ruffling his little brother's hair.

Sam stepped away from him and rolled his eyes. "It's Sammy, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean smiled, he's going to miss the kid. His father's grief over the death of their mother actually brought the brothers closer. Dean had to take care of Sam sometimes and he always brought him to school, even when he was still in primary school. With the time they spend together, they created an unbreakable bond. They loved each other so much.

They would die for each other.

"Dean, I have to go. I got a text from uncle Bobby, he's parked outside." Sam looked down, feeling a little sad as he would not spend time with his brother as much as he used to.

"Okay, Sammy. Come here." Dean softly said, noticing the disappointed look on Sam's face. Sam walked over to Dean, only to be pulled into a tight hug. Neither of them wanting to let go.

"You'll be fine and I will call you every day, okay?" Dean said, placing a small kiss on Sam's forehead. Just like he did when Sam couldn't sleep at night or was awoken by nightmares. Sam would go to Dean's room, insisting on staying, and Dean would let him. Dean would always place a small kiss on his forehead, reassuring Sam, it's okay and he's there for him.

"Okay." Sam whispered and gave Dean a small smile before walking out of the door, leaving Dean on his own.

Dean started unpacking the things he brought with him. There weren't that many boxes, only 2 large ones and a smaller one.

Dean was lucky as the apartment was already equipped. It already had tables, chairs, a couch, shower, toilets, etc. So he just had to unpack his personal belongings and the necessary stuff, like towels and toilet paper.

He unpacked the kitchen stuff and searched for the box containing things for the living room, but it was nowhere to be seen. Dean raised his eyebrows in confusion as he checked the boxes again. The living room box was gone.

Dean was sure he had 3 boxes in total, but he saw only 2. Where was the other one? Dean decided to walk around the apartment, searching for the missing box.

He eventually found it in his bedroom. It was standing in the middle of the room and as Dean walked towards it, he felt a cold breeze brushing against his arm. Okay, this is a little strange.

Dean brushed it off as an open window and picked up the box, carrying it back to the living room. After he had unpacked everything, he ordered a pizza. The supermarkets were already closing and he was way too tired to actually cook.

The pizza arrived after 30 minutes, Dean opened the door and gave money to the pizza delivery man. The delivery man counted the money and when he looked up to say goodbye, he looked frightened. Dean noticed the man wasn't looking at Dean, he was staring at something behind him. Dean quickly turned around to see what is was, hoping it wasn't a burglar or something, but he saw nothing.

Dean turned to the pizza man again, but he was long gone. Dean shook his head, he probably mistook the expression on his face. He walked back inside and sat down on the couch eating his pizza. Suddenly all of the lights in the apartment flickered.

Dean watched in disbelief.

 _Damn, the lights are broken already?_

He stood up from the couch and carried the box with the remaining pieces to the kitchen and put them in the refrigerator.

Dean turned off the lights and walked to his bedroom. He opened a drawer from the big closet in the corner of his room and picked up pajama pants. It was too hot for a shirt anyways.

He found his way to the bathroom, turned on the lights and changed his clothes quickly. He brushed his teeth and walked back to his bedroom, collapsing on top of his bed. He didn't even bother to throw the freshly made duvet over him. He was really tired, it only took him minutes to fall asleep in a deep slumber.

Which he was abruptly awoken from with a loud crash coming from his kitchen. Dean stumbled out of bed, ran into the kitchen and turned on the lights. Only to find the kitchen drawers empty and cutlery spread across the entire kitchen floor.  
Dean heard footsteps coming towards him, but saw nobody. Dean was starting to freak out now. What's happening?

Dean was trying to be strong and not crouch down in a corner and cry, even though he was still shaking in fear. The creepy child's laughter right next to his ear pushed him off the edge. He stood up right away and rushed out of the door.

He was now standing in a poorly lighted hallway, which really had a strange smell to it.  
Dean forgot to bring the keys to the apartment with everything that happened and now he was standing outside shirtless without keys.

 _Great._

Dean decided to knock on his neighbors door opposite of him after standing in the hallway for a good fifteen minutes.

The door opened and his eyes were met with blue ones. Dean let his eyes roam the rest of his body and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt either. The guy had a smaller form, but his muscles were very defined.

He didn't expect his neighbor to be this hot.

His face was still a little sleepy and Dean remembered it was probably very early in the morning. "I think my apartment is haunted and I'm very freaked out, can I stay at your place tonight, please?" Dean rapidly said, before the hot neighbor could question anything.

"Sure?" The neighbor said unsure, but still opened the door a little wider for Dean to pass.

"Beer?" The guy asked, inspecting Dean. "Yeah, thanks." Dean responded, looking around the apartment. He let his eyes wander from the clean kitchen to the living room filled with photos of people that were probably family and friends.

The guy handed over the beer and Dean accepted it with a smile. "I'm Castiel by the way." Dean's neighbor said, giving Dean a little nod with is head.

"I'm Dean." Dean said, sipping at his beer. Both men drank in an awkward silence, before Castiel decided to say something. "So just moved in here?"

"Yeah, I did." Dean replied. "I'm starting my first year at tomorrow and decided to move out and live on my own. That worked out well." Dean ended in a sarcastic tone.

Castiel chuckled. "You'll be fine."

After that, they talked for a bit about family, friends, college, hobbies and the list goes on. Through their conversation they exchanged long stares and soft smiles.

Dean let out a small yawn and stretched his arms in the air. _God he's so cute._ Castiel thought, before smiling gently at Dean. "You can sleep on the couch, is that alright?"

"Yes of course, thank you." Dean answered. Castiel walked away and came back with a pillow and a duvet. Dean took it from him and lay down, falling asleep instantly this time.

Castiel gave him one last look and went to his bedroom.

That morning Castiel woke up to the smell of coffee and eggs and bacon. He threw his duvet off of him and shuffled to the kitchen, his head still full of sleep.

He saw a half-naked Dean in his kitchen cooking breakfast for him. This wasn't a sight he minded waking up to.

"Good morning Cas!" Dean spoke cheerfully, sliding the eggs and bacon on a plate and placing it in front of Castiel.

Castiel smiled at the nickname and sat down, devouring his breakfast.

What? He was hungry!

"You didn't have to do that." Castiel said to Dean. "Oh, it was no trouble at all. Just to say thank you and all you know." Dean smiled before standing up from the kitchen chair.

"I really have to go, my class starts in twenty minutes." Dean frowned, pouting a little. Being with Castiel was fun and easy, making him never want to leave.

For some reason Dean was feeling reckless today because he walked towards Castiel and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Dean blushed and quickly headed towards the door again before a voice stopped him.

"Wait! Before you go."

Castiel grabbed a sharpie and joined Dean at the door, writing his number on Dean's arm. "Call me sometimes." Castiel winked at Dean, making the butterflies in his tummy flutter around.

"I will." Dean smirked, keeping his cool and went through the doorway, closing the door on his way out.

"Maybe this apartment wasn't so bad after all."


End file.
